degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Anya-Farrah Conflict
The conflict between Anya MacPherson and Farrah Hassan began in Season 9 of Degrassi: The Next Generation when Farrah taunted Anya about how she will be Sav Bhandari's future bride, which made Anya upset. Farrah's presence caused Anya to feel threatened about her relationship with Sav and their uncertain future. Conflict History Overview Anya had known for some time that Sav's family had chosen a potential bride for him, but did not meet her until Season 9. Anya initially tried to be understanding, and accomadating towards Farrah as her relationship with Sav was still a secret from his family, however Farrah made it very hard Anya. Farrah began making seemingly joking comments about being with Sav, until she confronted Anya at the semi-formal dance, telling her that her relationship with Sav was only temporary, and that she would marry him in time. Season 7 In Ladies' Night, after Holly J. Sinclair spills Sav's secret to Anya to make them break up, Anya confronts Sav and he admits that he might have a future bride but when the time comes, he's willing to fight for Anya. Season 9 In Why Can't This Be Love (1), after when Sav hasn't answered her, Anya goes to Sav's house to check what it is going on. She rings the door bell and Sav answers. He tells her that his parents can't see her, and then Farrah appears. Anya sadly asks, "So that's her? The future Mrs. Bhandari?" In Why Can't This Be Love (2), Sav later tells Anya that he has a plan to take her to prom without his parents noticing. While his parents are thinking that Sav and Farrah will go to prom together, Peter Stone actually takes her as his date instead. The group start taking their pictures, and Farrah says that she and Sav need to take their pictures together for their parents. While she and Sav are taking their pictures, Farrah jokingly asks, "What will our children think?" Anya is visibly irritated by this comment. Farrah says that she was joking. The gang then gets into the limo, finally on their way to the dance. They later get to the prom. Farrah accidentally gets her dress caught in the limo, and Anya laughs at her, but then when Farrah pulls her dress free, she looks even more attractive, which makes Anya even more annoyed. Later, Anya goes to into the bathroom with Farrah and tries to be nice to her. But Farrah reveals her true colours by saying that Sav will be all hers and that Anya will be history. Anya, fearing that Sav will chose Farrah over her, goes to find Sav. She finds him and starts making out with him in front of Farrah, to annoy her. Anya then tells Sav that it's time to have sex. They head to the limo and start having unprotected sex, when Anya lies to him about being on the pill. They later go back in and then they are crowned Junior King and Queen. They start having their dance, but then Farrah goes up to them and tells Sav that their curfew is up. They leave Anya alone on the dance floor, who looks lonely without Sav. Season 10 In Breakaway (2), Sav asks Anya why they broke up while they're making out. Anya mentions it was because of Farrah. Trivia *They both had romantic feelings for Sav Bhandari, though only Anya MacPherson had a relationship with him. It is unknown if Farrah Hassan will be Sav's future wife. *Their conflict started because of their feelings for Sav. Gallery Farrahh.jpg Screencap14798.jpg Vlcsnap-10361820.png Screencap69890.jpg Screencap1467.jpg Normal 915 (140).jpg Normal 916 (100).jpg Screencap2387.jpg 9887jh.jpg 4645ref.jpg 45654ref.png 45trf.png 5terwe.png 67ytrg.png Anya-Farrah Conflict Anya-Farrah Conflict Anya-Farrah Conflict Anya-Farrah Conflict